Ketika Chanyeol Kutuan
by Miss Kim EXO
Summary: Ketika sorang Park Chanyeol memiliki kutu dan member yang menghindarinya #heheheh bullychanyeol


**Ketika Chanyeol Kutuan**

Cast : All Member EXO K

Genre : Komedi

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Author : Miss Kim

Sebelumnya ff ini pernah di post di fp..  
Jangan bilang plagiat '-'v  
Yang paling penting jangan lupa review…  
Thanks..  
*kisseu atu-atu

_Miss Kim_

"Aaaaa…" Teriak Chanyeol dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun yang merupakan roommate-nya terbagun dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan ganas.

"Yeollie,ada apa?"

"Tidak tau!" Chanyeol terus menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kepalamu gatal?"

"Iya.." Mata Chanyeol merem melek sambil terus menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau keramas Yeollie,mungkin karena itu kepalamu gatal."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan namjachingu-nya itu.

**20 menit kemudian….**

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan tak mendapati sang namjachingu di kamar.

"Eissh..si pendek itu suka sekali meninggalkan aku!" Rutuk Chanyeol.

Dia segera keluar kamar. Dia melihat teman-teman seperjuangannya tengah duduk di meja makan.

"Palli hyung! Aku sudah lapar!" Teriak sang magnae EXO K itu sambil menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan menuju meja makan.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun,"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Baekkie?"

"Aku lapar." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan eye smilenya pada sang namjachingu.

"Karena anggota kita sudah lengkap.."

Baru saja Suho hendak memulai pidatonya,Kai langsung memotong,"Palli makan!"

Semua member segera menyantap makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Suho menatap Kai dengan tatapan membunuh karena Kai sudah mengganggu acara pidato-nya.

"Hyung..makanlah..matamu hampir keluar hyung." Ucap Sehun.

Suho memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya agak sadis sambil terus mempelototi dancing machine itu.

Kai yang merasa di tatap hanya tersenyum lebar selebar jidat om Sooman #plak!

Selesai makan,Sehun dan Baekhyunlah yang bertugas mencuci piring.

Kai dan D.O tengah ber-lovey dovey sambil menonton TV.

Suho melanjutkan baca korannya yang belum tuntas.

Sementara Chanyeol? Dia duduk di sebelah D.O sambil terus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang terasa begitu gatal.

"Eisshh! Gatalll" Pekik Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya brutal.

Kai dan D.O memandang Chanyeol ngeri. Chanyeol terus menggaruk kepalanya sambil terus merem melek dan mengumpat.

"Emm..Chanyeol hyung..kau kenapa?" D.O memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kau pabbo? Kau lihatkan aku sedang garuk-garuk kepala!" Sewot Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Kyunggie kan cuma bertanya,tak perlu kasar begitu!" Kai tak terima sang namjachingu di marahi.

"Eisshh…gatal!" Pekik Chanyeol lagi.

"Hyung..sini aku bantu lihat apa yang ada di kepala mu." Ucap D.O.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera membalik badannya sehingga dia membelakangi D.O.

D.O pun menyikap rambut tebal Chanyeol.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak D.O sambil menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Dia shock sekali,begitu dia memeriksa rambut lebat Chanyeol,ada makhluk hidup yang melambai-lambai padanya. Bahkan makhluk hidup itu tersenyum menggoda pada D.O #emang ada ya?

"Wae baby?" Tanya Kai.

"Hyuunngg…" Ucap D.O.

Chanyeol hanya menatap heran pada D.O,"Wae? Kenapa kau teriak?"

"Aaa..aaddaa..sesuatu di kepala mu hyung!" D.O segera memeluk Kai. 

Sehun dan Baekhyun yang tadinya ada di dapur colek-colekan pake busa sabun langsung melesat menuju ruang TV begitu mendengar teriakan cetar membahana D.O.

"Ada apa hyung?" Sehun panik sendiri.

"Baekhyun hyung…awas…jangan dekat-dekat Chanyeol hyung!" Ucap D.O.

Semua orang saling menatap. Mereka benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud D.O.

"Di kepalanya ada makhluk hidup baru."

"Mwo? Bicara yang jelas D.O.." Ucap Suho.

"Iya..di kepalamu ada penghuni baru hyung. Itu lah penyebab kepalamu jadi gatal." D.O memeluk Kai,"Bahkan,dia melambai-lambai padaku…AAAA! Mengerikan!"

Mereka semua tampak memutar otak alias makhluk hidup apa yang di maksud D.O.

KRIIKKK

KRIKKK

10 menit kemudian..

"KUTU?" Pekik Kai,Sehun,Baekhyun,Suho dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

D.O mengangguk antusias.

Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berada di samping Chanyeol langsung menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Waspada! Siaga 1! Sang happy virus membawa virus yang lebih berbahaya!" Teriak Sehun.

"AAA…jangan-jangan kutunya melompat ke kepalaku! Aku tidak mau satu kamar denganmu Yeollie!"

Chanyeol hanya menatap sedih pada ke 5 teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Hyung,dari mana kau dapatkan penghuni baru di kepalamu itu?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku tidak tau!" Chanyeol masih asyik dengan kegiatan garuk-menggaruknya.

"Bukannya kemarin kau ada acara ke sebuah desa?" Tanya Suho.

"Ah..benar hyung..apa yang kau lakukan di desa itu?" Tanya D.O.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sambil terus menggaruk kepalanya yang sangat gatal.

"Aku membantu membajak sawah (?),membantu ahjumma memetik apel,lalu sore harinya aku dan anak-anak desa itu memandikan kerbau."

"Mwo kerbau?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk,"Iya..kira-kira ada 15 ekor."

"MWO? 15?" Pekik mereka bersamaan.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol cuma mengangguk sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Pasti kutumu itu menular dari kerbau-kerbau itu!" Ucap Suho.

"Untuk mengatasi keadaan genting ini,ada baiknya,Chanyeol, hyung kita kirim ke tempat pengasingan. Aku tidak mau kutunya menular pada kita,Kan gak elit,ganteng-ganteng kok kutuan!" Ucap Sehun sadis.

"Benar. Untuk sementara,kita tidak usah menonton TV. Anggap saja ruangan ini tempat pengasingan untuk Chanyeol,jadi sekarang.." Suho menatap mereka satu persatu…hingga…

"KABURRR!" Pekik Suho sambil berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Sehun,Kai,D.O dan Baekhyun pun mengikuti jejak Suho masuk ke dalam kamar.

Chanyeol hanya menatap sendu pada teman-temannya itu,terutama pada Baekhyun yang merupakan namjachingunya.

"Baekkie…mana janji manismu…setia sampai aku mati…kini engkau pun pergi.# Chanyeol nyontek lirik lagu..# .hiks..hiks… " Isak Chaneyol.

KRRIIEET..

Pintu kamar bertuliskan CHANBAEK itu terbuka menampakkan kepala seorang namja cantik nan pendek.

"Yeolliee…"

Chanyeol tersenyum,"BAEKKIEE!"

PLAKK..

PLAKK.

PLAKKK…

Sebuah bantal,sebuah guling dan sebuah selimut mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"Itu selimut dan bantalmuYeolli,kau tidur di sofa!"

BLAMMM

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan kuat.

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya sambil terus menggaruk kepalanya.

Kristal air matanya menuruni pipinya,"Betapa..malang nasibku..ketika aku kutuan…diriku..di tinggal Baekkie.."

Chanyeol meremas dadanya sambil terus menggaruk kepalanya yang amat teramat gatal.

Saat makan malam

D.O membawa gelas berisi air putih ke ruang TV,diikuti oleh Kai membawa nasi,Sehun membawa lauk.

"Ini hyung,makanlah.." Ucap D.O sambil meletakkan semua peralatan makan Chanyeol di atas meja.

"AJHDLKJSH…DEMI TUHAN! KALIAN KEJAM!" Batin Chanyeol.

Kai,D.O dan Sehun segera berlari menuju dapur.

"Kalian masih steril kan?" Tanya Suho begitu Kai,Sehun dan D.O sampai di meja makan.

"Virus tak terdeteksi,bos!" Ucap Sehun.

"CLEAR! AMAN!" Ucap Kai.

"Mari kita makan.." Ucap Suho.

"MARI!" Jawab Kai,D.O,Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Keesokan harinya

Baekhyun,D.O,Kai,Sehun dan Suho terkejut begitu mereka keluar kamar,mereka tak menemukan Chanyeol.

"Apa kita terlalu kejam padanya ya,hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Suho.

"Hiks..hiks..Yeollie..kau kemana..mianhae Yeollie.." Isak Baekhyun.

KRIIEETT

Pintu dorm terbuka…

Mereka ber-5 menatap ke arah pintu bersamaan.

Tampaklah sosok jangkung dengan senyuman khasnya,melambai ke arah mereka ber-5.

"Annyeong…."

Sehun pingsan terlebih dahulu dengan gaya slow motion di lantai dorm.

Kai dan D.O saling bertatapan..

Hingga…BRRUUKK..mereka pun menyusul Sehun ke alam pingsan.

"CHANYEOL?" Pekik Baekhyun dan Suho bersamaan.

Chanyeol hanya memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

"DEMI TUHAN..ADA TUYUL NYASAR!" Pekik Suho dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Dan. BRAAKKK..mereka pun ikuttan pingsan..

Chanyeol hanya bengong.

"Aku kan hanya menggundul mereka jadi pingsan? Bukankah kalau aku botak,kutu-kutuku itu jadi hilang? Emmm…aneh.."

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan ke 5 makhluk Tuhan nan cetar membahana badai ulala itu pingsan di lantai dorm.

**END **

HAHAHHAHA…

FF NISTA..

Maaf kalau Chanyeol disini menderita..

Dan maaf kalau gak lucu..

Review please…


End file.
